A Literal Blast from the Past
by LordOfTheBooks
Summary: The (season 1) team gets to see the past of their commerades. What will they discover about each other? More importantly, what will they dicover about their youngest teamate? Female Robin, Female Kid Flash, and Male Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Robin will be a girl, Kid Flash will be a girl and Artemis will be a boy, just because I feel like it. I don't really know about any other person in young justices, besides Robin's, past. This is going to be Robin centered. I won't do the classic Robin past either. Sure, she will grow up in a circus, her parents murdered, and adopted by Bruce Wayne, but I'm doing my own twist on the Robin Story. This is just the season 1 original cast too. One more thing, I will mainly only tell about Robin's past. The idea is everyone has already seen each other's past, well, I will just get on with the story and let you guys figure it out. But don't say I didn't warn you, this is a Robin fict! **

**Robin's I.D – Rowan Joanne "Puck" Grayson**

**Kid Flash I.D – Wisteria Rihanna "Wisty" West **

**Artemis I.D – Apollo Frances Crock**

**That's what they will be called in the story. Kid Flash and Robin will still be Kid Flash and Robin, but Artemis will obviously be Apollo. The parentheses are their nick names. I will explain later in the story why Robin's nickname is Puck.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I have to?**

**Kid Flash: You don't own me!**

**Me: There you go. She said it. I don't, or never will, own young justice. If I did, there would be a lot more Nightwing action.**

_God, not again! Why do they always target me?! _Thought Puck, as she ran down her school halls to avoid the popular girls. Ever since she started school, the popular cliques of girls have always been after her.

"Hey, Vampy!" called Stephanie, another popular girl who likes to tease her.

Puck outright glared at the valley girl, "My name is Puck. Besides, I dropped my Romanian accent three years ago!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still a vampire circus freak!" said Kayla, walking up beside Stephanie. The two girls high-fived and started shaking with laughter.

Puck pulled on her long French braid and resisted punching the two girls. _They aren't worth it, they aren't worth it, they aren't worth it._

"Hey!" said a familiar angry voice. Puck turned around and smiled at Brendon, her best friend and also the Commissioners son. "Leave her alone, you stuck-up pieces of snot!"

The two girls rolled their eyes, but that didn't hide the blush that surfaced on their faces. "Oh, grow up, Gordon. Stop defending the charity chase, and start spending time with girls who actually have a face worth mentioning," said Stephanie.

"So, Puck then," said Brendon as he looped his arm through Puck's, and walked off. He turned around one last time and said to Stephanie and Kayla, "Hags!"

Puck laughed at their gaping mouths as she strode away with her best friend. Once they were a safe distance from the two hags, Puck said, "You know, you won't always be there to defend me against the pitiless taunting of the females."

Brendon stared at her as if she grew another head. "Yes I will. I will always be there for you, Puck."

Puck smiles and messes up his already very messy red hair. "You're sweet," she says.

Brendon gives her a fake smile, but when she turns away he mutters angrily to himself, "Only sweet, huh?"

"Oh, hey Apollo!" she says, turning to a blonde boy walking their way. He looks up from the book he's reading, and gives Puck a nervous smile. "Oh, um, hey Rowan, Brendon."

"Only adults call me Rowan, you can call me Puck."

"Oh, okay, uh, _Puck. _May I ask why you're talking to me?"

Puck shrugs and says, "You're in my math class. Speaking of class, I better get going to mine. See you around!" She turns around and runs off.

Apollo looks at Brendon with an expression on his face that clearly reads, _what's with her?_

Brendon, knowing exactly what Apollo meant with the look, shrugs and says, "Hey, don't ask me. I have just known her for four years and still she freaks me out sometimes."

Apollo heard the bell for their next class and said, "Looks like she was right; we better get to class." Apollo waves at Brendon, and starts heading for his English class.

**THIS IS WHAT IS COMMONLY KNOWN AS A LINE BREAK IN THE WORLD OF FANFICTION. ENJOY.**

Wisty nearly jumped for joy when the bell to signal school was over rang throughout the classroom. Today was an especially dull day for her, because it was the mile test. She always had to barely pass those to avoid suspicion of her secret identity. Luckily, now she was free to go to Mount Justice, flirt with Superboy, and go on an awesome mission all in one night! Well, that's beside the point that that's what she always does when she goes to Mount Justice.

While walking home, she always has to be careful not to sprint. As a result, the two-mile walk home felt like it lasted two-billion years. Though, everything always did when you were a speedster.

When she finally got home, she slammed the door, ran to her room to put her school things on her bed, and ran back down to the door. She was about to head to Mount Justice when she heard her Mom yell at her, "Oh, no, Miss. Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Wisty rolled her eyes, and turned around to face her mother. She tugged on her shoulder-length red hair and said, "Uh, to Mount Justice? I do have a mission today, you know."

Mary West shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, no you don't. You are not leaving this house hold until that room of yours is clean."

Wisty groaned and ran up to her room. She quickly threw everything back into its proper place before running back down the stairs. "Now, can I please go?" she begged.

Her Mom stared her down until he finally smiled and said, "All right, go have fun."

Wisty fist-bumped into the air before hastily saying, "Bye Mom, I love you!" and running out the door.

Mary shook her head and mumbled something about hyperactive teen girls before going to make dinner. God knows that Wisty will be hungry when she gets home.

**ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE LINE BREAKS THAT ARE NATIVE TO . OBSERVE CLOSELY**

Recognized Kid Flash, B-03

Wisty walked into the Mount Justice kitchen to find M'gann pulling out a fresh batch of lemon

bars. "Ohhhhhh!" Trying out a new recipe, huh M'gann?"

M'gann smiled at Wisty and said, "Yeah. I told Robin how boring it can get around here, and she gave me a lemon bar recipe, though I don't think this batch is any good."

Wisty gave M'gann a big smile and said, "I'm sure it's delicious! I can't wait to try them!"

"Of course you would say that, Kid Mouth," said Apollo as he walked into the room.

Wisty frowned at Apollo, took a handful of the still cooling lemon bars (much to M'gann's protests) and flung it at Apollo. Wisty smiled at the stunned expression on Apollo's face as she licked the extra lemon off of her hands.

Apollo just stood there gaping at the red-head before wiping the lemon custard off his face and saying, "That is one of the most single immature acts I have ever seen a 16-year old commit ever in my life! I'm surprised you haven't died yet!"

Wisty continued to lick the lemon off her fingers before saying, "Remember this next time you call me fat!"

Apollo sighed, exasperated. "Is that what this is about!? I never called you fat! I just called you Kid Mouth! There's a difference, genius!"

"Why, thank you, but I think everyone here already knows I'm a genius."

Apollo rolled his eyes and said, "If you're a genius, then my intelligence must be so high, it's immeasurable."

Wisty glared at him before saying, "Don't flatter yourself-it is unattractive! But, don't take my advice, nothing could make you attractive!"

"Says the ginger!" he shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you have red hair, freckles, and light skin!"

"I'm not ginger! Ginger's have blue eyes! My eyes are green!"

"It doesn't matter what color your eyes are!"

"Yes it does! You're nothing but a dumb blonde!"

"Oh, now you're stereotyping!"

"What do you think you were doing in the first place!?"

"I said you were ginger! I never implied anything!"

"Get a room!" Wisty and Apollo turned around to see a certain girl wonder standing with a frown on her face before them. "But, no teen pregnancies! And yes, I mean you, Apollo!"

"Like I would want to touch that with a ten foot-OWW! What was that for?" Apollo cried out in pain as Wisty interrupted his with a punch to the arm.

"That was for calling me gross!"

"I was just telling Robin we would never ever get together because-OWWW! WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?!"

"No! Now you called me ugly!"

"I did not-Robin? Can you please tell Wisty that I did not call her ugly?"

"Robin didn't even glance up from what she was typing on her computer when she said, "Wisty, Apollo did not call you ugly. Don't take things so personally."

"What!?" cried Wisty. "You're taking his side!? You little best friend betrayer!"

Robin sighed and stopped typing. "I just don't want to get involved, and also, I think you two owe someone an apology." She jerked her head in M'gann's direction before resuming typing.

M'gann was throwing away the sad remains of her lemon bars, and cleaning up the mess Apollo and Wisty made.

"Oh, gosh M'gann, I'm so sorry," said Wisty.

M'gann smiled and said, "It's okay, I can always make more."

Apollo smiled, and patted the young Martian's back.

Kaldur walked in the room and said, "Good, you're all here. Batman wanted us all for debriefing in 10."

"What about Connor?" asked M'gann.

"He's doing some last minute sparing with Black Canary," replied Kaldur.

"Well," said Wisty, "I guess we better suit up. Don't want to get the old bat angry."

Wisty ran out of the room to get changed, followed by Robin smiling, shutting her lap top, and following the red head out of the room.

The mischievous smirk was not missed by Apollo. "What do you think she did this time?" Apollo said to M'gann.

M'gann shrugged and said, "Beats me. Come on, we better get to the debriefing room."

**DON'T YOU JUST LOVE LINE BREAKS!? AREN'T THEY JUST FACINATING!?**

"_So, what exactly are we supposed to be doing again?" _Asked Superboy through the mind link.

"_This group known as, the vultures?" _asked Aqualad.

"_You got it," _said Robin.

"_Right then," _continued Aqualad, "_Batman is suspicious these vulture are marketing illegal alien technology It is our job to conform his suspicions or not." _

"_And if they are conformed suspicious, we stop them," _said Robin.

"_Not that I like the idea of people doing illegal things, but please be guilty!" _said Kid Flash. "_I'm so bored and just want to do something!"_

"_You might just get your wish,"_ said Apollo, putting down binoculars. "_That crate is definitely carrying something inhuman. Do I deploy?" _he asked Aqualad.

Aqualad thought for a minute before saying, "_Yes, but use caution."_

"_Aye, Captain," _said the young archer, before jumping down from his position and following the vehicle.

"_Miss. Martian," _said Aqualad, "_follow Apollo, just in case."_

Miss. Martin nodded, before going into camouflage mode and following Apollo.

Suddenly, the crate with alien technology started glowing and shaking.

Apollo, seeing Miss. Martian dangerously close to the crate, shouted, "_M'gann, look out!" _

Miss. Martian turned around too late, and the crate exploded. The force of the blast knocked Miss. Martin out, taking everyone connected to her mind link with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo groaned and sat up. He looked around, but didn't recognize where he was. He remembered a blast knocking M'gann out, then suddenly everything went black. _Better figure out where the heck I am, _he thought. He was about to get up when he heard a low groan. _What was that? _He turned around to see Wisty lying in the ground in her civvies. _Huh, when did she change? _Apollo looked down on himself and realized he was also in his civvies. _When did I change!? _He would figure that out later. Right now, he needed to help Wisty.

"Hey, Wisty get up," he gently shook the fallen speedster. "Come on Wisty, you need to get up!" When it was clear the girl was not going to wake up any time soon, Apollo leaned back and ran a hand through his chin-length blonde hair. He turned back to Wisty and began just to _look _at her. She looked strangely pretty when she wasn't talking and was sleeping. Looking at Wisty, he realized she was a very beautiful girl, with her wavy red hair, slender curves and-_NO! _Apollo mentally scolded himself. _You will not think of her that way! She is your annoying, pain in the butt, in denial teammate! You will NOT like her! _He kept on telling himself this, but the more he looked at her, the more soothing it became to imagine pressing his lips upon hers to wake her up.

"Um, hello? Anyone here? Huh, guess it's just you and me. Well, I always knew it would be just us in the end. It always has been."

Apollo turned around to see Robin (also in her civvies, but had her sunglasses on) walking around aimlessly, appearing to be talking to herself. "Uh, Robin?" he called. "Who are you talking to?"

Robin turned to Apollo, ran over to meet him. "Hey Apollo! Just talking to myself, seeing if any of you guys would hear me and call me over. Looks like it worked! So, um, just you and Kid Flash, then? Have any ideas where the others could be?"

Apollo shook his head and said, "No, I just woke up and found Wisty a few minutes ago. Do you want to go find the others?"

Robin shook her head and said, "Oh, no, they'll find us. We should stay together."

"What makes you so sure?"

Robin snorted and said, "Did you even take a good look around? We're not in the physical world, oh no. We're in someone's _mind. _And, by the looks of it, we're in Conner's mind."

For the first time, Apollo got up and actually looked around. There was debris of fallen building as far as the eye could see. "How-is this how Conner sees his impact on the world? Does he only see himself capable of this, _destruction_!?"

Robin shrugged. "It would appear so, wouldn't it? It would also make since. If anyone would be afraid of the things they could do, it would be Conner, the Superboy."

"Wha-where are-hey, are we in Superboy's mind? Huh. How'd we end up here?" Apollo and Robin turned around to see Wisty had woken up, and was rubbing her head.

"Are you serious? You two knew where we were from the first second, and I didn't!?" said Apollo, outraged.

Wisty laughed and shook her head from side to side. "You really got to pay more attention to your surroundings, blonde."

Apollo glared at the red-head, finding himself wishing she was still asleep. "My _blonde hair _doesn't explain how we got into this mess!"

"Well, there was a blast right?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, and?" said Apollo.

"M'gann was knocked out by the blast, and we were all in the middle of a mind-link with her."

"Your point is?" said Wisty, as Apollo gasped.

"If we were linked mentally with M'gann when she was knocked out, that would mean we were knocked out too!" said Apollo. "And, by the looks of it, sent into Superboy's mind! Okay, now we _have _to find the others." Apollo grabbed Robin with one hand and Wisty with the other. "Come on, you two. Let's go looking for Conner, Kaldur, and M'gann."

"Hey, watch it!" said Wisty, struggling in the archer's grasp.

"KALDUR! CONNER! M'GANN! SOMEBODY!"

"Shhhhhhh!" said Robin. "You don't want it finding us!"

"What exactly is 'it'?" asked Apollo.

"That's it, isn't it?" said Wisty as she pointed to an angry Superman.

"Yup, now we _really _need to find the others," said Apollo.

"I AM SUPERMAN! YOU WILL NEVER BE ME BECAUSE I'M SUPERMAN! RAAAAWWWRRRR!" Superman charged at the trio, as Wisty yelled, "Run!"

Apollo started running, dragging the two girls behind a demolished building. "I thought Superman was a good guy!" said Apollo.

"Well, yeah," said Robin, "but this is Conner's mind."

"Birdie's got a point," said Wisty.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!? WELL HERE I AM! RAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!" Apollo snuck a glance, and saw Conner fighting Superman.

"Conner, stop!" said M'gann, appearing behind Conner. "It's not real! Superman is not real! He can't hurt you right now!"

Kaldur also ran up behind M'gann and said to Conner, "You are not Superman! You are your own person! You have a life! Do not define yourself be Superman's standards!"

Suddenly, Conner stopped and fell to the ground. Superman stopped fighting Conner, and disappeared. All the demolished buildings started fixing themselves.

"I-I don't-thank you," said Conner.

M'gann hugged Conner, and Kaldur simply put a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime, my friend. If we are done here, we should start looking for Robin, Apollo, and Wisty."

Apollo took this as his cue, and stood up. "Over here! Yeah, um, we're here!"

Wisty also stood up, but she was glaring at Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner. "Get down, Apollo, how do you know it's them! Remember what Superman did!?"

Robin stood up and said, "Yeah, it's them." Robin started walking away from Apollo and Wisty, and toward the Martian, Kryptonian, and Atlantian.

Wisty ran to catch up with Robin saying, "Hey! Wait for me, Rob!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, and followed the two hysterical girls.

"So, uh, Conner, do you want to talk about what all that was about?" asked Wisty.

Conner glared at Wisty, then sighed. "I've always compared myself to Superman…picturing me become him. But he always seems better…always, more. I now realize I don't want to be Superman anymore. I want to be recognized for my own accomplishments, my own mistakes. I now want to be, well, myself. Can you guys resect that?"

"Of course we can," said Apollo. "We're your friends."

Conner smiled and looked down. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed to see Lex Luther giving Superboy some sort of patch device.

"Conner, what's he doing?" said Wisty.

Conner looked ashamed and angry at the same time. "He's giving me shields. They suppress my human DNA, and let me have all my Kryptonian powers."

"Human DNA?" asked M'gann. "I thought you were a clone of Superman?"

"Partial clone," said Conner. "My human donor is Lex Luther."

The others looked at Conner is stunned silence. "How long have you known this?" asked Kaldur.

"Not very long, I swear!" he said. "I was just afraid of what you would think of me."

"We wouldn't think of you any different," said Robin. "You're our friend, not old Lex himself."

Conner smiled at the young girl, as the scene changed into one that looked suspiciously like Mars.

"Oh, no," said M'gann. "Not here, anywhere but here!"

"What is it?" said Conner.

Wisty turned to Conner and said, "Looks like we're not in your mind anymore, pal."

Kaldur nodded and said, "We appear to have been transported into M'gann's mind."

The team turned to see a white, well, Martian girl being endlessly teased by other green Martians. After a few minutes of them talking in a foreign language, the language translated to English, so everyone could understand.

"Ew, no, we don't want to play with you! You're _white!"_

"We're not so different on the inside!" said the white Martian trying to reach out.

The green Martian slapped the white Martian away, then said, "Don't touch me, freak, or I'll tell."

The green Martian ran back to her friends exclaiming things like, "It tried to touch me!"

The team watched endless more mistreatment of the Martian girl throughout her day. It was simple things like getting told to sit somewhere else, to actual physical abusing.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the white Martian girl went home in tears. He mother, a green Martian, tried to comfort her, but had so many children to take care of she just didn't have time. The white Martian ended up going to her room and watching a televised program of a show called _Hello Megan! _

The white Martian morphed herself to look exactly like the main character, Megan. The show she watched seemed to be the only thing to comfort the poor girl at all. "I'll come to Earth one day," she said. "And then I can be just like you. I can be _Megan."_

The team looked at M'gann, finally connecting everything.

"M'gann, was that, you?" asked Apollo. "You were that poor white Marian girl who was endlessly teased?"

M'gann looked to her teammates with tears in her eyes and said, "Being a white Martian among green I naturally faced constant rejection. My Uncle J'ohn sent televised broadcasts of programs on Earth. Hello Megan helped me through a lonely childhood, being my only companion. I don't know what it was; maybe it was the similarities in our names, or maybe it was how all of her problems could be solved in 22 minutes! Whatever it was, she made me smile. So when I came to Earth and had to choose a human form, I chose Megan. I couldn't stand that kind of rejection from you guys-not from-"

"From me?" asked Conner. "I don't care what you look like, M'gann. You'll always be beautiful to me."

M'gann smiled and hugged Conner. "Thank-you so much! You don't know what that means to me!"

"Looks don't matter!" spoke Robin. "It's what's inside that counts!"

Wisty coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "Says the girl from the circus."

Robin then glared at the ginger, and punched her on the shoulder.

Wisty glared back at Robin and rubbed her shoulder. "Now that was just rude."

The scene around them changed, and it looked like they were in an old-broken-down apartment.

"Where are we now?" said Kaldur.

"Oh darn," said Wisty.

Robin, realizing exactly where they were, slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing so hard.

"You shut your mouth!" said Wisty.

"What is it?" demanded Conner.

Wisty sighed dramatically and said, "Well, we are now in my memories, which sucks, because I really didn't need this damn blast from the past."

**End of chapter 2! Okay, so, what do you guys think? Don't worry Robin fans, I know what I said, but I'm saving the best for last. Also, I will skim over everyone else's past, and go into major detail with Robin's. Anyway, please REVIEW and tell me how it was! And thank you all you reviewers out there who reviewed! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Would've posted sooner, but the stupid computer wouldn't let me upload my documents onto fanfiction! It finally worked. So, I don't know how many reviews I got by the time the computer actually lets me post this, so right now, I'm just going to say thank-you for all your support and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: No, don't own it. Wish I did, I really do.**

An eleven-year-old Wisty West sat on her bed drawing pictures of the Flash.

"Wisty?" asked her Mother as she entered the room.

Wisty looked up from her drawings and said, "Yeah?"

"Put that away, your father's home."

Wisty looked at her drawings and sighed drastically. She didn't want to put it away; but she knew if Dad found out she "wasted her young mind on useless occupations", she would get another lashing.

"Hurry up!" rushed her Mother.

Wisty just nodded, as she removed the floorboards in her room, and placed crayons and paper under the wood. "Don't worry Mom, I got it covered." She gave her mother a reassuring smile.

Mary West smiled at her daughter, before ruffling her red hair and saying, "That's a good girl. Don't worry; before you know it, we'll be out of our little predicament."

Wisty continued to smile at her mother, until she left the room. Once Wisty was alone, she mumbled, "Yeah, that's what you've been saying since I was five."

Wisty sat down on her bed, and started to count the cracks in the ceiling. There was really nothing else she could do until Dad went to bed. Wisty rolled over with tears surfacing in her eyes when she heard a bottle break. She bolted upright, and ran to put her ear to the door. She heard yelling, and a powerful _slap! _

_That's it, _she thought. Wisty bolted out of her room, and into the kitchen where her mother and father were screaming at each other. From the looks of the red hand-print across her mother's face, her father had hit her in his drunken rage.

He was about to do so again, when Wisty ran up, grabbed his arm, and said, "Dad! No, stop! You're hurting her!"

Her father grunted, as he through her off of him. Wisty landed on her left shoulder with a sickening _snap! _Wisty instantly felt a shockwave of pain course through her entire arm. Her father looked at her with wide eyes, appearing horrified at what he had done.

"Wisteria," he began, "I-"

But young Wisty cut him off by jumping up and bolting out the door. She just kept running, and running, and running without stopping. She didn't stop running even when it began to rain. She just kept running away from her mother, father, and herself.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she stopped, and hit the ground. She couldn't do it anymore. The pain in her arm was killing her, and she was physically and mentally exhausted. She just didn't have any more energy to keep going. Without another word, Wisteria Rihanna West fell asleep.

When Wisty woke up, she screamed. What else do you expect when a strange little kid it an inch away from your face? Wisty hastily backed away against a tree. "Uh, can I help you?"

The little girl tilted her head to the side, and simply smiled. She took out a plum, and offered it to Wisty. Wisty looked to the plum, to the girl, and back again before she grabbed it with record-breaking speed, and greedily bit into it. "Thanks," she told the small, raven-haired child.

The little girl gave a small nod, and said, "Anytime. So, what are you, a runaway?"

Wisty shrugged and said, "Not really, I mean, I plan on going back."

"Why?"

"Well, they're my family. I have to go back."

The two sat in silence for a while, before the smaller girl simply said, "Oh."

Wisty wiped her mouth on her sleeve, before throwing the pit of the plum away. "My name's Wisty." She held out her good arm. "What's yours?"

The small girl stared at the hand before saying, "Wisteria West? Is that your name? Do you by any chance have a broken collar or shoulder bone?"

Wisty stared at the kid in stunned silence before pulling back her arm and saying, "How did you-"

The little girl turned away from the stunned ginger, and pressed a button in her ear. "Yeah, I found her. Looks like she ran all the way here too. Yes, other than a broken arm or whatever, she's fine. Okay. Uhuh. Yup. Bye."

"Who were you talking to?" asked Wisty.

The small girl turned to Wisty as if just remembering she was there, and smiled. "A rescue crew. Don't worry; the Flash will be here to help you in a few minutes. Just stay put, and hold tight."

Wisty gaped at the girl, and, for the first time, realizing she had never taken off a pair of sunglasses that adorned her small face. "Who are you?" asked Wisty.

The kid smirked before saying, "Depends who you're asking. To most, well, I'm simply a wonder."

Suddenly, smoke surrounded the whole area. When it had vanished, so had the small child. "Okaaaaaay," said Wisty. "That was downright creepy."

Wisty saw a red flash, and suddenly, felt herself being picked up. "Hey kid, you alright?"

Wisty looked at the face of the man who had picked her up, and found she was utterly speechless. "Oh my god-you're-you're-"

The Flash smiled and said, "The one and only Flash. I got a call some little girl went missing, and, well, Bats and his little partner were in town helping me with a case. So, we all split up looking for the missing girl."

Wisty continued to gape before finally connecting what he was saying with what had happened. "So, you're saying the creepy little girl I ran into was-"

"That was one-and-only-Robin, protégé to the Dark Knight himself."

"No, way," Wisty whispered before the pain in her arm and the shock of the recent events that had occurred took its toll on her, and she blacked-out.

**So, review and tell me what you guys think! Don't worry; I'll do a little more on Wisty. The idea is everyone sees the same amount of everyone's past. I just put more emphasis on the characters I have better ideas for. So, the people you can look forward to with the most on them is Wisty, Apollo, and, naturally, Robin! Yeah! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. If I did, Kid Flash would still be alive. Then again, the blue beetle never said he died…..just that he would….cease. Something to think about there.**

Wisty woke up in a hospital with her arm in a sling. She turned her head to her right to see her mother sobbing. "Mom, why are you crying?"

Mary West wiped her tears and looked at her daughter. She practically screamed in joy, but settled for grabbing Wisty's hand and crying even harder.

"What happened?" asked Wisty.

Mary didn't say anything at first. After a few minutes, she finally said, "After you broke your arm and left, I got outraged. I told your father to leave, and that he drove you away. He went in his car, and did as I told him. He left. But, because he was drunk, he got in a car accident, and was found passed out on the side of the road. Anyway, I called the police to tell them that you had gone. The Flash, Batman, and Robin were all available at the moment, and agreed to keep an eye out for you. After about four hours of searching, Robin found you in a park, 17 miles away from home. Apparently, you had been sleeping for an hour. Honey, did you-did you _run _that whole way?"

Wisty sat back against her pillow, and thought about what her Mom had just said. She had literally run for 17 miles, for three hours straight! She didn't remember most of it; only that she felt like she had to run. She felt like she had to get away, or something terrible was going to happen.

"Mom?" asked Wisty.

"Yes?"

"They're not going to let me see Dad again, are they?"

Wisty's mother was silent for a few minutes before softly answering, "No, I don't think they will."

Wisty gazed at the ceiling, and didn't know whether to be relived or sad. He _was _her father after all, and he had never hit her before. And, when he did hit her, it was an accident. As much as she knew it was wrong, she would miss her father. Then again, without her Dad screwing things up, her Mom could get an honest job, a better place to live, and they could finally be happy.

"Hey, kiddo! How's that broken arm?" Wisty turned to see her smiling Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris enter the room.

Wisty shrugged nonchalantly with a smile. "I'll live."

"That's good news. Though, I've never heard of someone dying of a broken arm," said Aunt Iris.

"Say, could you give me a few minutes alone with Wisty?" asked Uncle Barry.

Iris and Marry shared a look before nodding and walking out the door. Uncle Barry then strode across the room, and took the vacant seat Mary left.

"Is this the first time he has ever hit you?"

Wisty looked at her Uncle strangely. He never seemed like the investigating type before. "Well, yeah. He always would throw his temper tantrums, and smash bottles, but the most physical he would ever get was when he would slap Mom. And, that was only on his worst."

Uncle Barry nodded and said, "Did you run those 17 miles?"

Wisty looked at her hands and nodded.

"Why?"

Wisty didn't answer for a few minutes. Very slowly, she looked up from her hands, and into her Uncle's face. "Because I could. It's like, for the first time ever, I felt like I had the power to make a difference in my own life. I felt that if I turned around, I would fall back in a life I just realized I so desperately wanted to leave behind. I'm sorry-that probably sounded ridiculous."

Uncle Barry looked at his niece in a new light; she was something else. She was really a remarkable and bright child. He squeezed her good hand in a gesture if comfort and said, "Not stupid at all. It makes complete sense."

Wisty looked at her Uncle once more, and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Uncle Barry. You don't know how much that means to me."

A 16-year-old Wisty watched her younger self. She really didn't want her team to see her past, but what happened had happened, and she was going to do what she always did; just play it cool.

"Wisty," whispered Apollo, "I'm so sorry…I had no idea-"

Wisty waved him off and said, "This stupid memory is making it out a lot worse than it actually was. And besides; what happened happened, there's nothing I can do about it now. Also, why would I? I have great friends, I'm the fastest girl alive, and I'm happy!"

"No one can erase memories of the past," said Kaldur. "And for that, I am truly sorry. However, I am glad you are not in that same place you were back then."

Wisty gave Kaldur an uncharacteristically small smile, as she hugged him; following the hug was M'gann, Robin, Conner, and, eventually, Apollo.

Though, Robin quickly broke off the hug and said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to get the ginger disease. It's what happens when you touch a person with red hair for too long."

Wisty smacked Robin on the side of the head, though she was smiling. "Wouldn't want to hug you either, birdy."

Everyone was giving Wisty sympathetic glances, while Kaldur scolded Robin with a look; he was angry Robin was being so insensitive to Wisty's past.

Robin, picking up on the look, glanced at Kaldur, somehow communicating; I'm not insensitive, just trying to lighten the mood.

As Robin turned away from Kaldur once again, he realized Robin had already known about Wisty's past.

The scene around them changed; sat on a bed was 12-year-old Wisty, looking through some journals with wide eyes.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. "He's the Flash-_My Uncle Barry is the Flash!" _She heard footsteps coming, and quickly slammed the journal shut. The door swung open, and there stood her Uncle Barry. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "I'm your niece! You could have trusted me! I can keep a secret!"

Barry Allen looked from Wisty to his journals with wide eyes, putting the pieces together in his mind. She had found all his notes on the Flash experiment, and put two and two together. Barry quickly snatched his book out of her hands and said, "You can't tell _anyone. _In fact, you will forget you ever found this!"

Wisty pouted and said, "Oh, come _on! _I could help you with your missions! I could be like your sidekick or something! Think about that, wouldn't it be awesome! Just me and you fighting crime together-"

"I said no, and that is final!"

Wisty crossed her arms, and stuck out her chin defiantly. "Why not? What about Batman and Green Arrow? They both have sidekicks! Heck, Robin started fighting crime when she was what, 8? Why can't I!?"

Barry sighed impatiently and said, "First of all, Speedy and Robin went through some serious hard-core training. It would be much better for you to be a normal kid, and have a normal childhood. Second of all, Robin was nine, not eight, and third of all, you'll get killed!"

"Nine?" demanded Wisty. "And I was kidding! What crazy idea gets into someone's head about letting a little nine-year-old kid fight crime!? What is-what is _wrong _with the Batman?! Not only that, but Gotham's criminals are crazies! That poor kid is probably traumatized and scarred for life! Number one to you mister, is I'm almost 13, and I am not nine! Number two, is I can handle the training! Number three is, this isn't Gotham, and I won't be fighting those kinds of criminals!"

"I said _no." _

The team watched as younger-Wisty slipped some of the notes into her sleeve. They watched as a month later, she mixed the chemical formula with her own chemistry set, and ended up getting put into the hospital. They watched as she developed her powers, and eventually became Kid Flash.

Apollo watched Wisty and found he wanted to hug her, run to her to comfort her somehow. She had been through all of that, and on her own. But, he was just the irritating teammate, and nothing more. Not that he wanted to be anything more, just that he felt bad for her. If anyone was to comfort her, it would be Robin; they were best friends after all. But, it appeared Robin already knew Wisty's back story, and didn't want to treat her any differently. That kind of irked Apollo even more; what right did Robin have to just brush aside Wisty's struggles like they were nothing!? She was being a terrible friend! She should be comforting her, making her feel better, letting-or, maybe she was doing the right thing. By acting as if nothing had changed their relationship and lightening the mood, she was being the perfect best friend.

Apollo smacked himself on the side of his skull and though, _I really need to get this annoying red-head out of _my _head!_

**So, review and tell me what you guys think! I kind of want to be an author, so I would love criticism! Any kind of reviews are welcome, really! Unless you're just flaming me, which I really see no point in doing to anyone, unless they crossed the line and made a really racist comment and actually meant that or something along the lines of that…but I didn't do that. At least, I think I didn't….no, I didn't. I'm just not that kind of person. Anyway, so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW'S REALLY MAKE MY DAY, AND MAKE ME UPDATE SOONER! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS THAT ARE ACTUALLY BETTER INSTEAD OF RUSHING TO WRITE THE PARTS I WANT TO WRITE! _PLEASE REVIEW! _Thank you for your time and consideration. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided that I'm going to skim over Kaldur's past…it's going to be mentioned that everyone has seen it, but because I'm not getting any demands for a specific character, and I really want to write Robin's past, I going to go on and just skip to Apollo's…..it'll all make sense once you read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice…**

Apollo watched his sister with tears in his eyes, as she packed up all her essential belongings to leave. "Jade, please don't go…..Mom will get out of jail before you know it, and-"

"Sorry, bro, but I can't stay here. Mom is not getting out anytime soon, and I refuse to stay here with just, _Dad."_

"You can't leave me! You're my older sister! I love you! And, with Mom gone, I have no one. You know Dad's no comfort."

Jade looked back at her younger brother, and her face softened the slightest bit. She wanted to take him with her; she truly did. But, he would just be a bother the whole way, and eventually convince her to come back. "I would take you with me, but you'd just slow me down. Don't worry; it's like you said; Mom will be out before you know it."

"So this is it?" whispered Apollo. "I'm never going to see you again?" when he got no answer, he continued, "He'll come after you. You know that."

Jade smiled before saying, "Let him. But, he is the one who trained me, and I know how to avoid him. He can try to find me, but I'll just disappear." She gave the Alice in Wonderland poster with a picture of the Cheshire cat on it a thoughtful glance. "Like the Cheshire cat."

"Please, Jade," the boy was hugging a stuffed dog like a life-line. "Please don't go. We have to keep this family from falling apart."

Jade was about to walk out the door when she turned around and said, "Haven't you learned anything? In this family, it's everyone for themselves." Jade turned away, and slammed the door.

Apollo fell to his knees, and began to sob. He cried until his father came in the room and said, "Apollo, where's Jade?" Lawrence Crock had left his kids at home unattended due to some League of Shadows business.

Apollo quickly wiped his eyes and said, "Sh-she left. Didn't want to be here anymore."

Lawrence stared at his daughter before saying, "Don't worry baby girl; we'll find her. Until then, stop your sniveling, and come on. It's time for your training. Looks like it's just you now."

The team watched as nine-year-old Apollo went through vigorous training that no nine-year-old should have to go through.

"Is that Sportsmaster?" asked Conner. "Is Sportsmaster your Dad?"

Apollo clenched his jaw at Conner's bluntly stated words. "Yes," he stated tensely.

The team looked at him, startled. "How come you didn't tell us?" said M'gann, as Sportsmaster hit Apollo for being slow in the memory.

Apollo cringed at the sound of the beating along with the rest of the team. "Yeah, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, guys! I'm your new teammate, Apollo, but my Mom's an ex-assassin, and my sister and father aren't even ex! Though, you can still trust me!"

The team sat in silence before Kaldur spoke up. "I suppose you are correct in your assumptions; with your parentage it would have been difficult to gain any trust. Though, you were wrong. We would not judge based on what your family has done. We judge based on what _you _have accomplished. And, with that analysis, I trust you with my life."

Apollo smiled gratefully at Kaldur and said, "Thank-you, so much. You don't know how much that means to me. And, if that Tula girl of yours has any sense whatsoever, she would dump you 'friend' Garth, and go for you."

Kaldur returned the smile and said, "I appreciate that. Thank-you."

The team watched Apollo with sympathetic eyes; from what they've seen of her past so far, the world wasn't the kindest to her. No one felt guiltier than Wisty at that very moment. Wisty had patronized and criticized Apollo from moment 1. She had been rude and hostile for no other reason than she would have rather had Roy on the team. Wisty silently made a vow to be a friend; at least, better than she was being.

As the memories progressed, they saw Apollo as he struggled at school, to his hostile training from a neglecting father at home. Whenever he screwed up, you know, not kick high enough or didn't run fast enough, Lawrence Crock made sure he paid dearly for his "slacking".

They could also tell Apollo hated every minute of it. He hated being the bad guy, but he didn't have any other choice.

Then came the point Apollo's mother had returned home. She told Lawrence that she wanted to turn her son's life around for the better. She said she had already lost one child "to the life" because of him, and she wasn't going to lose another. She told him to quit being a villain, or get out. As a result, he left.

Apollo was outraged by his mother's faith in him. He was going to prove that he wasn't an assassin like his father and sister. That night, he snuck out in a uniform and stopped some crooks. He was doing exactly what his father trained him for; the only difference was that he was using his abilities for good.

Apollo had spotted a few sidekicks of the team and followed them. He had figured that sense they were the good guys, he could help them in whatever they were doing.

He was right; he ended up saving Kid Flash's butt. Later that night, he got a confrontation by Green Arrow and Batman, offering him a place on the team. Thrilled someone was finally giving him an option to "better his life"; he became a member of the team.

Wisty looked to Apollo in a new light; for him to go against what he had been taught his entire life took some serious guts. She didn't know if she could do it. That's when she realized Robin playing with a loose seam on her jacket. Wisty smacked herself as she realized Robin probably knew all about Apollo's past all along. Well, might as well call her out. "Um, Rob?"

Robin looked up at Wisty innocently. "Yes?"

"Is there something you'd like to tell Apollo?"

Robin looked at the ground guiltily. "No, nothing I'd like to tell him."

By now, the whole team was looking at the two with curiosity. "Well, that's funny, because I know for a fact that there's something you _should _tell him."

Robin, realizing she's been called out on, sighed and said, "Apollo, I knew about your family and their, uh, _connections, _the whole time."

Apollo raised his eyebrows and gaped. "You _knew_!? And you didn't say anything!? How!? Why!?"

Robin cringed at Apollo's hash words, then sighed. "Hey, I'm protégé to the world's greatest detective. Don't act so surprised. Also, you're not your family, Apollo. I know that."

Apollo shook his head and sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway. Cat's out of the bag."

"Ugh," said Robin. "I certainly hope not! I'm not very fond of Catwoman…."

Everyone laughed slightly at Robin's attempt to lighten the mood.

The scene around them changed once again, signaling the entering of another's mind. When their surrounding became apparent again, they noticed that they were in some dark sinister circus, with the sound of screaming children and insane laughing coming from all directions. There were dead people everywhere with horrific injuries.

"Where are we now?" said Conner.

Wisty shuttered and said, "Robin, you have more issues than I thought."

M'gann looked between the speedster and her youngest teammate. Her eyes widened as she realized exactly where they were. "We're inside Robin's mind."

**Okay, please review and tell me what you think! And, no, I will not make Robin a complete horror film creepy child! That's just too out there. Also, if I accidently referred to Apollo as a girl, I'm sorry and I didn't catch that. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is it. The Chapter I've been waiting to write! Even though it's only been a few days since I've started this story, but still! This is the chapter of Robin's past! Woohoo! I love Robin's backstory. Now, remember, I'm going to spice it up a bit, but a lot of it will be true to the comics. I'm going to change the names of Robin's parents, because I don't want them to have the same names as other people on the show. *cough* Wally's Mom *cough* I'm going to add a few OC's to Robin's family too. Alright, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice, unfortunately. **

"Batman's going to kill me," mumbled Robin. "How am I going to keep my secret identity a secret with you guys seeing my memories!?"

"This is your _mind?_" said Connor. "Why is it so, sinister?"

Robin glared at him. "It's not sinister! I just think about things I've seen while fighting crime."

The scene around them changed into what looked like the top of a trapeze at a circus. There stood one boy at about 15, one boy about 14, and a little girl that looked around seven.

The older boy snuck up behind the little girl, grabbed her, and hung her upside down. The little girl shrieked and said, "Dracul, pune-ma jos!"

The boy, Dracul, laughed and said in a heavy Romanian accent, "Your mother would not want you speaking Romanian! She has reminded you many times to practice your English."

The little girl sighed and said, "I don't like English," also in a heavy accent.

"Too bad!" he said, and threw her off the trapeze.

The little girl didn't even scream, just had a look of complete annoyance on her face as she hit the net. "That's not funny, Dracul!"

The younger boy said, "Yes it was!"

Dracul pushed the younger boy off the trapeze and said, "Exactly, Dragos! Which is why you get the same treatment!"

Unlike the little girl, Dragos did scream on the way down. When he hit the net, he looked up to Dracul with wide eyes and said, "H-how, how _could _you!? You're nothing but a brother betrayer! Come on, Rowan, we should join forces and defeat the awful Dracul!"

The little girl, or Rowan, smirked at Dragos, and said, "Already taken care of. MATUSA VALERIA!"

A beautiful woman with long caramel-colored hair and bright blue eyes walked in the tent. "What is it, copil?"

"MAMI!" said Dragos, scrambling off the net and running to Valeria. "Dracul tried to kill me and Rowan!"

Rowan jumped off of the net and ran to Dragos and Valeria. She stopped in front of the woman and gave her "puppy dog eyes". They were, by far, the cutest thing the team has ever seen in their lives. Valeria, however, simply raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? DRACUL FLAVIU GRAYSON! YOU GET YOUR CAP LA CAP DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR COSIN AND BROTHER!"

Dracul looked down rather terrified, and vigorously shook his head. "No, I'm fine right here."

Valeria narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Do you want me to come up there myself?"

Dracul narrowed his eyes at Dragos before jumping down on the net, climbing off, and attacking Dragos. "COBOR VĂ FART GIGANT!" screamed Dragos.

"NU AI FRATE TRĂDĂTORU!" screamed Dracul.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" said Valeria. "Come on; practice for the day is over. Dinner's being served."

Valeria picked Rowan up, and walked away. Rowan stuck her tongue out at Dragos and Dracul before they left the tent. Dragos and Dracul glared at each other before running to follow their mother and cousin.

They ran through what seemed to be fair grounds, before entering a trailer and sitting at a table inside. Rowan was already seated next to a very good looking man with black hair, and hazel eyes. Valeria was seated next to the man, and another beautiful woman with long curly golden hair and amazing blue eyes.

After the family finished dinner, Dragos grabbed Rowan and rushed outside. Suddenly, people dressed in cloths from all different eras appeared, each one had various fatal wounds. "Hi!" said Rowan, waving to one. "How is it going, Miss. Everglade?"

Miss. Everglade, a middle aged woman with a blood stained corset, smiled at the young girl and said, "Rowan, dear! I haven't seen you in three years! I'm surprised you still remember me!"

"I wouldn't forget you!" said Rowan. "Well, anyway, bye!" Rowan ran up to a man in old robes, and had a very pale, blue tinted face, like he had drowned. "Hey Nick! Don't swim after you eat!"

Nick smiled at Rowan and said sarcastically, "Haven't heard _that _one before."

Rowan smiled, then ran back to her cousin. Dragos looked at the girl with a worried expression. "Uh, Rowan, who were you talking to?"

Rowan looked at Dragos like he was stupid. "The dead people, of course! _You _can't see them. Only I can. They told me so."

Dragos sighed, and made himself so he was eye-level with the little girl. For once, the circus boy was serious. "Rowan, you can't just go around talking to dead people in public. If you keep this up, someone will see you, and think you're ill."

"But I'm not sick!" protested the little girl. "I can really see them! They're really there!"

Dragos had a look of sympathy on his face before he said, "I understand that you're special, and so do your Matusa Valeria, Dracul, your Tati, and you're Mami. But others _don't _understand that. You'll just have to accept that fact, and keep that part of yourself hidden. Do you understand that?"

Rowan furrowed her eyebrows, and shook her head. Dragos laughed, smiled, and said, "Ah, well, you will one day. I was going to take you to the grave yard so you could talk to some dead folk, you always like that, but it's getting late. So, let's just go back inside."

The girl pouted, but followed her cousin back inside the trailer. Once they got in, there was a scream of, "DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! _WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY SHAPOO BOTTLE!?"_

Dragos looked absolutely horrified as Dracul walked out of the bathroom with only a towel, and bright pink hair. The blonde lady, Valeria, the man, Dragos, and Rowan all started laughing as loud as they could. "This isn't funny!" protested Dracul. "This is a disaster! Look at my hair! Look at it! I-I'm going to kill you Dragos!"

Dragos finally calmed down enough to say, "As much as I'd like to take credit for this, I didn't do it."

"You little mincinos!"

"Honest, I promise! Acrobat's honor!"

"Then who did it? Was it you, Mama!? I can't believe it! My own Mami!"

Valeria laughed and shook her head, "Nu, not me."

Now Dracul looked confused. "Um, Unchiul Fane?"

The man shook his head. "My wife would kill me."

Dracul huffed and said, "Well, I know you didn't do it, Matusa Valentine."

The blonde woman, Valentine, shook her head and said, "Nu, I didn't do it."

"Which leaves," Dracul turned his head to Rowan and said, "you! How could you!? My sweet innocent cousin has turned into Puck!"

Rowan covered her mouth to stifle giggles and said, "Wait, who's Puck?"

"He's a fairy who plays pranks on people in one of Shakespeare's plays," said Valentine.

Rowan smiled deviously and said, "I'm a sneaky fairy! Yay!"

"You know, I think I'll call you that from now on," said Dragos. "Puck suits you, and you've been needing a good nickname."

"Get some cloths on!" said Valeria, as she swatted Dracul with a dishrag.

"Ow!" said Dracul. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going. This isn't over, _Puck."_

The team couldn't stop laughing at the overdramatic Romanian family. "Let me guess," said Apollo, "Robin, you're the little girl, right?"

Robin smiled, and nodded. "I guess there's no need for these anymore." She took off her sunglasses to reveal big, blue eyes framed with dark lashes. "You guys just saw me in civilian form. Name's Rowan Grayson, but everyone calls me Puck, as you've just seen."

"That's your family?" asked M'gann.

Puck nodded. "Yeah. The blonde lady's my mom, the dark haired guy is my dad, thing one and thing two are my cousins, and the stern lady is my aunt."

"Wait, Robin, I apologize, _Puck,_ I have to ask what your cousin, Dragos, meant when he talked to you about see the dead," said Kaldur.

The scene around them changed, and a new memory around them began to take form. "Well, I guess you're about to find out."

**And, scene! So, what do you guys think? Yes, Puck can see the dead, put I told you I would spice it up a bit! Also, she's still a mischievous child, so it doesn't really affect her. _Yet._ Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I really tried to make this chapter good, while the other's I just rushed through to get to this chapter, so your feedback will be very much appreciated. Until next time, REVIEW! Also, I posted a new story called First Friends; if anyone likes Dick/Babs stories, go check it out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo another update! I haven't been updating this story, because I got into my other story First Friendship….Well, I'm updating now! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice I do not own.**

The age Robin was in the next memory shown was eight. She was walking past Haley's office, when she heard shouting and stopped to listen.

"I don't need your protection money!" said Mr. Haley. Puck never heard him sound so angry.

"If you don't pay up, you'll regret it," said an unknown voice. "You never know what could happen."

"Get out of my circus, before I call the police. _Get out!" _

"You'll regret this old timer." The unknown voice stormed out of the room, only to run into Puck. Puck fell down on the ground with a soft grunt. The man smirked. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's the little runt who thinks they're a circus acrobat. Let me guess, part of the _Flying Grayson, _aren't we?"  
Puck didn't know who he was, but she knew he was bad and wanted money from the circus. So, like any world traveler, she began to cuss the man out in seven different languages.

The man laughed harder than ever. "Don't know English, do we now? You're actually a very pretty girl, you know that? I know a few people that would pay handsomely for you."

Mr. Haley came out of his office in a rage. "Leave her alone. You touch even a hair on her head, I will personally call the Gotham police, and make sure myself you get a death sentence."

The man snarled at Haley, before leaving in a rage. Once he was gone, Haley bent down next to Puck, and helped her up. "Are you alright?

Puck nodded, but she was looking after the man with her eyes furrowed. "Who was that man?" she said in her heavy accent.

Haley's face darkened as he said, "He was just some gangster threating the circus for money. But don't worry about him; you have a performance to focus on. Okay?"

Puck didn't look convinced, but she nodded anyway. Haley smiled at her and said, "Now, I think your Mama was looking for you. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Puck smiled at Haley one last time, before she ran off to find her mother. She found her Mama talking to the strong man, Vinith. The man was large with a Russian accent almost as large as him.

"Mama!" said Puck running up to the woman. "Haley said you wanted to see me?"

The woman turned to face her daughter. She was truly a very beautiful woman, with her waist length curly golden hair, white porcelain skin, and the most incredible blue eyes. He daughter resemble more of her father, but she had he mother's heart shaped face, high cheekbones, and the same incredible blue eyes.

The woman smiled and said, "Yes. I wanted to speak to you." She gestured to the strong man to leave them alone, and bent down to talk to her daughter. Her mother looked sad, and regretful. "No matter what happens, I want you to stay true to yourself. Never change who you are, and never blame things on yourself that were out of your control, and you could do nothing about. And always remember, I love you, Micul Robin."

Puck looked at her mother strange before saying, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Valentine furrowed her eyebrows and said, "You need to know."

Puck nodded. Her mother was a strange woman; she always said the most deep and meaningful things at the most random of times. But, she was always right. This scared Puck more than ever at this moment. Her mother always had a reason to do things at the time she did them. Puck decided not to worry, and instead asked her mother another question she'd been wondering about for some time now. "Mama, why do you call me robin? Isn't that a bird in the America's?"

Valentine smiled at her daughter before saying, "The first time I came to America, it was the middle of their spring season. I remember seeing a strange bird; when I asked what it was called they said a Robin. It always came out around the first day of spring. Naturally, I associated the robin with hope and rebirth after that day. The day you were born was the first day of spring in the Americas. It was like you were my own robin! So, I decided your nickname from me will be Robin."

Puck smiled at this; it made her feel special inside. "I like it. _Robin._"

"Now, go get ready! The show begins in one hour."

As her daughter ran off, a single tear slipped down Valentine's smiling face.

**µ**

Right before the Flying Grayson's were to preform, Valentine bent down to her daughter, hugger her and said, "Remember what I told you; I love you _so _much and nothing could ever change that, Robin."

This worried Puck once more, and she was reminded of the incident in Haley's office. She brushed aside her paranoia once more, and climbed the trapeze to perform.

There were the usual ohhs and awes of seeing a child so young be so accomplished. There were even screams when Puck did her quadruple summersault in midair. Not even professional adult acrobats could do that in whole life time. But she could. Like everyone said; she was a wonder.

The final act was performed by only Dracul, Valeria, Valentine, and Fane. They said Dragos and Puck were both too young to preform without the safety of a net.

Dragos and Puck sat on the top of the trapeze to watch their family perform the last death-defying act like they almost every night of their life. But something went wrong. In the middle of the act, the ropes snapped.

Dragos and Puck watched in horror as their family fell to the ground like they did so many timed before. But unlike all those times, there was no net to catch their fall.

There was a sickening crack of bones as the flying Grayson's hit the ground. There were a few screams, and many gasps. Everything was silent for a few moments.

Puck didn't even realize she was crying. She couldn't hear anything but the crack of bones echoing in her mind repeatedly. She couldn't get the image of her family minus Dragos bent in all the wrong ways, and blood leaking out everywhere.

Death never seemed scary to Puck before. She always saw and talked to the dead before, so it was never frightening. What was frightening was the ghosts that had such a horrid and traumatic death, that all they did was scream and they tried to always reach out and touch Puck. They tried to kill her too.

But now all thoughts of death turned bitter. She realized that it wasn't death to be afraid of; it was dying.

Puck snapped out of her trance and ran down the big top. She ran to her mother side, and just sobbed. She didn't know when, but somewhere along the line, strong arms lifted her up and began comforting her. She clung to the body with all her might, and sobbed into his chest.

She finally looked up to identify the figure holding her to see her cousin Dragos. His eyes were misty, and tear tracks traced down his cheeks. She looked up to his green hazel eyes, usually so full of life, mischief and laughter, to find them completely dead.

As dead as her Mami.

As dead as her Tati.

As dead as her Matusa.

As dead as her văr.

As dead as her.

**Okay, I would really want your opinion on this chapter. I tried to make this chapter really touching….did I do a good job with how an eight-year-old kid would act? What about her cousin? I really want to know what you think of their reactions. That, and why do you think Puck's Mom went sentimental on her? I want your opinions on that too. Okay, until next time, REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo! I'm finally updating this! I've gotten so into my other fanfic First Friendship that I forgot about this story. By the way, if you're a fan of Dick/Barbara, then I would check out my story First Friendship if I were you. **

**Guest Random Person: I couldn't reply to you because you were a guest, but if there's one thing Puck understands, it's death. She knows all about it from the dead people she talked to. Also, if she has talked to dead people, she would know how they died because they told her. So it's nothing new to her. Also I'm going for the 'Robin's a genius' type of thing, so I am making Puck a genius. But thanks for your advice! I'll try to have her act more like a little kid.**

**Thunder angel13: Thank you! Most of Robin's past will be sad.**

**Jesters of the Moon: Thank you! I tried to make their reactions as believable as possible. The mom has a different thing going on, though… her reactions will be justified in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: What do ****_you _****think disclaimer means?**

"So were _exactly _are you sending us?" asked an outraged Dragos.

The social workers lady sighed. "Your parents had a contact with the circus. They weren't exactly legal in America, but because they were performers, they were allowed to travel from country to country legally. They owned nothing though; even the old trailer was provided for them by Haley. The only place you two are legal in now that your parents are deceased is Romania."

Puck looked down at the ground, but Dragos got furious. "Our family joined the circus to get out of Romania! Why won't you just let a circus member adopt us!? You know that any one of them would!"

The social service lady sighed a bit impatiently and said, "Growing up in a circus is not an ideal childhood. The only reason you were allowed to be in it before was because of your family. I'm sorry Dragos, but that's just how it is."

"Dumnezeu, la naiba American sociali!" said Dragos as he plopped himself in a chair next to Puck.

The lady smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Puck and Dragos alone. Once she was gone, Puck looked at Dragos and said, "I don't want to go back to Romania. Lucian is there…"

Dragos raised an eyebrow at his younger cousin. "You know about my father? Er, Lucian?"

Puck nodded. "Mama told me. She always seemed to know everything…"

Dragos nodded. "But we can't exactly explain why we can't go back to Romania to these dimwitted Americans…"

The team stole glances at their Robin, none of them daring to say anything from what they had just witnessed. What _did _you say when you found out that their family was dead? There's nothing they could say. So for the moment, they didn't say anything.

**Ω**

"Vino la copii, vin în! Îmi place de noi recruti. Nu sunt ei doar pretioase?!" (Come in children, come in! I just love new recruits. Aren't they just precious?!) Puck and Dragos were greeted by an overweight ugly Romanian woman at the door of their new orphanage.

"I'm sure you two will love it here just fine!" said the social worker. As the two carried one bag that contained their few belongings to the room they would he staying in, the other children stole glances at them. Puck kept her head down and stayed close to her older cousin.

"Acest lucru este ai fost doi va fi cazat. Vor împărtăşi un pat în acest colţ îndepărtat acolo." (This is where you two will be staying. You will share a bed in that far corner over there.) The fat lady pointed to a "bed" in a far corner.

It was a shabby place that smelled like dirty children and urine. "În cazul în care a făcut ei doamna merge?" (Where did the lady go?) asked Puck.

The fat lady frowned and said, "Ea a plecat deja. Esti să-mi spui, amanta, şi nimic mai puţin. Poate alătura alţi copii în foaierul curăţarea şi spălarea etaje. Mă aştept să fie fără pată de timp am venit înapoi. Ajunge la ea!" (She already left. You are to call me Mistress, and nothing less. You may join the other children in the foyer cleaning and scrubbing the floors. I expect it to be spotless by the time I come back. Get to it!)

"Nu vreau să curăţaţi," (I don't want to clean) mumbled Puck.

The lady raised her eyebrows at the girl, and slapped her across the face. "Nu-mi pasă ce vrei şi nu vrei! Mamica ta este mort, şi eu sunt responsabil sau stii! renunţe la whinning ta si taci!" (I don't care what you want and don't want! Your mommy is dead, and I'm in charge or you know! Quit your whinning and shut up!)

"Nu te indraznesti atinge de ea!" (Don't you dare touch her!) Screamed Dragos.

(**Just assume all dialog from this point is spoken in Romanian, but I will write it in English).** "You better watch yourself, boy! I don't need another little lad who thinks they're an upstart." She shook her figure at the glaring Dragos.

When Mistress left, Dragos helped Puck up, and they walked out to the foyer. All the other kids were casting shifty glances their way. There were three other boys and two other girls in the home. The oldest was a boy who looked about 16, and the youngest was a girl who looked about seven.

They nodded to Dragos and Puck, and handed them buckets and rags. After a few silent minutes of scrubbing, the oldest boy said, "My name is Andrien. The two girls are my sisters Rose-" he pointed to the older one, "-and Lillian." He pointed to the younger one. "Our parents died in a car accident. No family to take us in."

One of the boys who looked about 12 said, "I'm Marku. My father got too sick to take care of me, so they threw me in this dump."

The last boy who looked about 13 said, "Toma, and I was abandoned here when I was born."

All the kids began to look at them expectantly. After a few minutes, Dragos said, "What?"

"So? What're you in here for?" asked Rose.

"What do you mean?" said Dragos.

"Whenever we get a new kid in here, we exchange stories about how we ended up orphaned," said Toma.

"I'm not an orphan," said Marku.

"Close enough," said Rose.

Dragos sighed. "Well, my family fell to their deaths. My cousin here, Puck, is my only family left. And, well, here we are."

No one pressed for answers. They knew how it was; they knew what it was like to have flat out nothing and lose everything. They all understood how it was sometimes painful to talk about, especially right after it happened. So they accepted and went back to work.

**Ω**

"Puck, wake up," whispered Dragos.

Puck rolled over in her sleep. "Hmmmm?" she said.

"Come on, Puck, we're leaving. We need to get out of here."

Puck blinked up at her cousin and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. In the past two weeks since her family died, she had begun to rely on Dragos as her guardian. He was her picture of safety, the one who always chased the nightmares away. So when he told her they were leaving, she couldn't agree more.

They broke out through a window, and ran down the street. It seemed like they had been running for hours, before Dragos found an abandoned truck, and broke in it with his lock picking set. (You learn a lot of weird things growing up in a circus).

"Why exactly are we running?" asked Puck.

"Lucian would find us if we stayed there. We have to be on the run; in hiding if we want to stay alive. If I'm going to keep us alive. You do know why we have to stay away from Lucian, right?"

Puck nodded. "He wants to use my eyes."

"For what?"

"To see and communicate with the dead."

Dragos nodded. "Exactly."

Puck looked out the window as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It's not fair. Why did they have to leave? Did I do something wrong? I-I-I miss them. I miss them so much."

Dragos pulled her into his chest and said, "Sh, sh. Don't cry. You did nothing wrong. I don't know why these awful things happen, but I promise everything's going to be okay. It'll all work out in the end. You'll see."

**Okay, so please review and tell me what you thing! And does anyone want to guess why Puck's mom acted the way she did? Please at least humor me with your ideas. Also, tell me what you think of this chapter, and how Dragos and Puck reacted. Advice and criticism are very welcome. I really do appreciate it. Thank you for reading, and, please do, REVIEW! **


	9. Promise?

**I felt like writing another chapter…I just felt like it. Okay, so a few of you have guessed that Pucks mom Valentine could see the future. Well if she could, that would just be too obvious. But don't worry. You'll find out what she can do soon. Puck is also kind of still in shock, so only a few times it will really hit her, like in the end of the last chapter. Also, because of the current situation, she is being forced to grow up, though Dragos more so than her. FudoTwin17: No, I decided not to do Aqualad's past because I was too eager to get to Robin's past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Lucian and Dragos. If you want to borrow them, ask me first and say I own them in your fanfic. **

It had been a month since Dragos and Puck ran away from the orphanage. They had been living in abandoned buildings and apartments.

"Puck, what'd you get today?" asked Dragos as he climbed through a broken window.

Puck took out a bag and emptied its contents. Out spilled numerous wallets, handbags, fruit and bread. "I don't like pick pocketing and stealing, you know."

Dragos gave her a sympathetic look and said, "I know, but you are much better at it than I am. We have to keep our spirits high, and think positive, or we'll end up dead."

Puck looked at the ground and said, "I know. It would be so much better if they were here though." She looked down and a small tear leaked out of her cheek.

Dragos often worried about his small cousin and how she was holding up. She's been through so much trauma, more than most people don't go through in their whole lives. And now his father wanted her so he could raise an army of the dead to rid the world of all the "unfit" people and bring back all the "fit" people. Basically, he was Hitler times 10. He would get rid of all the weak people, (sick, injured, etc.) and bring back all the people he thought the world still needed. Puck was they final key he needed in his plan, but when his mother heard about her husband's insane plans, she ditched him and joined the circus with her brother and his wife. They all grew up in the circus and were already among the best acrobats in the world, so it worked out perfectly.

Dragos wouldn't let him have her. For her to do what he wanted, she would be deranged and damaged for the rest of her life. That, and his plan was plain evil.

She was the only family he had left, and he would do whatever it took to make sure she remained alive. He had failed his brother, mother, aunt and uncle, and he wouldn't fail her. Even if it meant he had to pretend he didn't hurt all the time, and that he was fine, just fine, and pretending to be happy.

"I don't even know why I have to steal. You already told me you're a prostitute, whatever that means."

Dragos frowned. You couldn't blame him really; it was the only way to get a lot of money. He has always been told he's good looking and good with people, so he was using his strengths to keep alive. Nothing wrong with that. "I told you never to say what I do out loud."

"What is it you're doing?" asked Puck.

"That's for me to know, and you to trust me on. You're going to need to steal more food for dinner, you know."

Puck sighed. "I know." She walked over to the broken window and said, "I'll be right back." She then flipped out of the window using her acrobatic skills.

She ran along the cobble roads, sticking to the shadows. She didn't want to steal anything too expensive. She skimmed around the marketplace, until she spotted some soup in a lady's shopping basket. Puck smiled to herself and snatched the soup. Unfortunately, a police man spotted her.

"Hey you!" he said. "Hey kid, stop!"

"Uh oh," she said. She stuck her tongue out at the old man, and began to run. Three other police men chased after her.

She weaved her way through the crowds with perfect ease. When she found she was running towards fruit stand, she twisted her body so that she flipped over it, and continued running. By this point, people had stopped to stare and snap pictures of the small girl. She easily climbed up to buildings, and literally was leaping like a squirrel from house top to house top. **(Think Prince of Persia when Dustan was running away from palace guards, only with more flips and agility).** Even the police men had stopped to gawk at the young girl.

Right after the young girl disappeared from sight, one person muttered, "That kid is a wonder."

**Ω**

"Did I ever tell you about the time when an old geezer in California almost killed me?" asked Dragos while he was sipping his can of soup.

Puck shook her head. "Nope. You didn't."

"Well," said Dragos, "Dracul and I were taking a walk through when we spotted an isolated house at the bottom of a hill. When we found out an old man lived there alone, Dracul and I came up with a prank to pull on him. For all the days we were in town, whenever his bathroom light went on, we would ring the doorbell constantly until he got off the toilet, and came to answer the door. We then would run away as fast as we could before he could open the door. It was so funny how angry he was! We had been doing this for three days before instead of answering the door, he came chasing after us with an old shot gun! He was screaming-" Dragos cleared his throat and said in his best old man voice, "'You hooligans get off my lawn!' We were freaked out of our mind! Dracul yelled to run in a zigzag formation. After a few shots, the old man finally shot Dracul in the leg, but don't worry, the bullet only grazed him. The old man ten yelled, 'Crazy circus freaks shouldn't be allowed in these parts…' and he said something else, bit I don't quite remember."

Puck started laughing and said, "I can't believe you guys would do that! Actually, I can. You two are the best pranksters ever!"

"Eh, I don't know," said Dragos smiling. "That pink hair dye thing was pretty clever. Hey Puck, how would I look with my hair bright green?" Dragos struck a pose, and Puck laughed.

Puck grew quiet and said, "I miss Zitka. I wonder how she's doing…"

Dragos frowned as he remembered the close bond Puck and the circus elephant Zitka shared. He didn't know what it was, but the elephant absolutely loved the little girl and visa versa.

"Well, why don't you just ask her?" said Dragos, and he got on all fours and pretended to be an elephant making elephant sounds.

Puck started laughing as hard as she could, then got on her cousins back and said, "Mush Zitka, mush!"

Dragos ran around the room with the laughing girl on his back making the most realistic elephant sounds ever.

When the two finished their fun, and Dragos lied Puck down to sleep, Puck said, "Dragos, will you promise that you'll never leave me?"

Dragos nodded and hugged the girl hard. "I promise, Puck."

Puck furrowed her eyebrows. Dragos knew the girl was serious. She knew first hand that everything could be taken away from you in a heartbeat. "Okay," said. "Hey Dragos?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best big brother in the whole entire world."

Dragos beamed. She had never called him a brother before. "And you're the best little sister in the whole entire world."

**Ω**

"Puck! _Puck! _You need to wake up! Lucian is here!" Dragos desperately shook the young girl awake.

Puck instantly sat upright. Dragos grabbed the girls hand and whispered to her, "We need to hide in the woods. Come on."

The two jumped out the window, and made a running break for the woods. After a while, Puck began to lag behind and said, "Dragos, I don't know if I can run any further. I'm _really _tired."

As soon as she stopped to catch her breath, they heard voices behind them. "We have to move, or we'll die," said Dragos. Puck ran a few steps, but then she screamed.

Dragos ran back to the girl to see what the problem was. "What happened!" he demanded.

Puck bit her lip as tears leaked out of her eyes. She looked up at Dragos and said, "Trap."

Dragos looked down at her legs to see she had stepped in a bear trap, and it had its iron teeth dug inside her skin. Blood was pouring out of her wounds. "Oh God no" said Dragos. He bent down and tried to pry the iron teeth off of her leg. Puck gave out a shriek of pain and Dragos finally got it off. She began to take panicked and short breaths.

Unfortunately, their captors chose that moment to show up.

There about ten armed men dressed all in black like ninjas, and one who stepped forward to the children who was obviously their leader. He smiled wicked and cruel.

Dragos narrowed his eyes and picked up Puck protectively. He then uttered one word. "Lucian."

Lucian gave a vicious and cruel smile to his son. He may have been considered handsome once, but years of obsession have worn down his looks. "Dragos, my son, is that any way to greet your father after ten years?"

"You're no father of mine! You may have sired me, but you were _never _a father!" Dragos spat.

Lucian shook his head as if scolding his son. "That still doesn't change the fact that you are my son and I am your father. And that girl you have in your hands there, that girl is my niece. I do require her."

"You will never lay a hand on her!"

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "Dragos, if you give her to me, she can raise the dead. She can bring back your family. We will both have your mother and brother back! We could finally be a family. All you have to do is give me the girl."

Dragos looked down to Puck, and saw her eyes full of pain and fear. She looked him in the eyes silently telling him that Lucian is wrong, she couldn't raise the dead. She could only speak to the dead.

"You can't have her. You can never have her," said Dragos.

Lucian's eye showed a single emotion as he strode over to his only living son; immense regret. "My dear boy, I see you will not change your mind on this matter. For that, please do forgive me."

Dragos put down Puck excepting what was coming. He knew. The only think he could do about it was making sure Puck stayed alive. That was all that mattered anymore to him. As his father plunged the knife into his heart, he uttered two words with his last breath to his cousin; "Stay alive."

Tears glistened in Lucian's eyes as he closed those of his son's. He looked at the shell-shocked Puck and said, "I will play fair only this once. My son's sacrifice will not go in vain. We will give you some time before we start to hunt for you again. Good bye for now, Rowan."

In a blink of an eye, Lucian and his followers were gone.

Puck fell to her knees and the tears she had been holding in since her parents dies flowed out in an overwhelming amount of emotion. Her head fell to Dragos's stomach, getting his shirt wet.

Why did he have to go? He didn't deserve this. All he had done was good in the world. The world was a cruel place filled with cruel people who murder their own sons. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair it wasn't fair it wasn't fair it wasn't fair _IT WASN'T FAIR! _He was her everything. Just today, she thought that maybe things would start looking up, that maybe everything would be alright because Dragos was there.

She would avenge him and their family later. But right now, the only thing she thought was that _he had promised. _

**Another chapter done. Okay, so please review on this chapter! I really need to know how I did. I am kind of freaking out whether or not I did a good job or a terrible job of all the emotions and other stuff. I really need your feedback on this. I kind of poured some of my soul in this, so please review and tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly. **


	10. The Batman

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! I have to say that the last chapter was really inspired by a song called Ride to Death from the movie soundtrack True Grit. The newer one. It's a really beautiful song. Please don't hate me for killing Dragos…I know it's exciting when Robin has at least one living family member for the sake of the story, but the thing that makes Robin's past such a tragedy is that he or in this case she has no one. That's it. There are no what ifs, no fountain of youths, nothing. I wanted to make this the true tragedy that is Robin. Even Bruce had Alfred. But Robin had no one, and went to a home for six months after his parents died and was abused during that time. And on top of that, he watched his parents die. He watched them fall to their deaths, believing it was his fault. I don't know if the comic writers really knew what they were creating when they created Robin, but I do know one thing. Real or not, those comic writers created one of the most tragic stories in all time when they created what is Batman and Robin.**

**This chapter will be a dramatic change in pace, so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

"Catch that girl!" called a Romanian Police man chasing after a small child who just stole machinery down the packed streets of Romania.

The small girl clearly out maneuvered all of the men who attempted to chase her. She even looked and even _laughed _at all of them. Onlookers watched in astonishment at how the small girl accomplished seemingly impossible feats.

The little girl, whose ninth birthday was in four months, ducked and rolled under the legs of some rich businessman. The businessman looked at the girl with a mixture of curiosity and astonishment.

In only the next few seconds, the little girl was out of sight without a single trace. The police men ran up to the businessman out of breath and said, "I'm sorry sir, but did you see where the girl went?"

It took the man a while, for his Romanian was rusty, and it was a rather complicated language, but he replied, "No, I'm sorry. Who is she?"

One of the police men said, "She was first spotted about six months ago in a small village about an hour's drive west of here. She was only stealing food and pickpocketing when she was first spotted. There were only reports about missing wallets and inventory before that. She's good at keeping out of sight too. But about five months ago there started being reports of missing machinery parts everywhere. It didn't take too long to find it was the same girl. She seems to be acrobatically inclined."

The businessman listened intently to ever word spoken. "What do you call her?" he asked.

"She's picked up the name, "The Girl Wonder" around here. By the way, sir, I didn't get your name."

"Bruce Wayne; I'm visiting from America on a business trip."

"Well, Mr. Wayne, I'm Phineas Trout, head of the police force. If you need anything or see that kid again, just give me a call."

Long after Bruce's conversation, Bruce's mind was still on the little girl. She was so advanced in acrobatics. She couldn't have learned those moves on the streets. And why was she steeling machinery? Most kids on the streets would just steel things like food and cloths…things didn't add up, and he figured Batman was going to find out.

**Ω**

Puck grieved at first. She grieved over her family and fallen cousin. She grieved that Dragos who had become her everything in such a short amount of time had fallen at the hands of his own father. She grieved until she felt like an empty husk of a person.

Then she stopped grieving, and started to get angry. She was angry at Tony Zucco. She was angry at Lucian Varias. And soon all her grief turned into bitter anger that no child of eight years old should ever experience. She wanted vengeance on the people who were responsible for all her grief. All her sorrow.

None of them deserved to die. Especially someone as young as Dragos and Dracul. It was such a wrong, messed up, twisted world that she didn't want any part of.

One night, after she didn't know how many months, she saw the first ghost of her family. She saw her mother. Naturally, Puck ran to hug her beautiful mom, and started to cry when her arms passed through her and she remembered that her family was dead.

"Shhh, don't cry Robin. Everything will turn out in the end. I know it will," said Valentine.

"How can-_how can you say that!?" _screamed Puck. "You're dead! Everyone is dead! I have nothing and no one. And you-you _knew. _You knew you and everyone else would die, didn't you!? Why didn't you do anything!?"

Valentine was silent for a few minutes, and then admitted everything. "I saw my first vision of death when I was five. I was visiting an old family friend, when I had a vision of him having a heart attack and dying on the floor. A week later, he actually did. Just as I imagined it. It didn't take much longer after many other visions of death to realize just by being around a person, I can tell how they will ultimately die. Women that had special abilities involving the dead have been in our family for generations. My mother, for example, could raise corpses form the ground just by walking over their grave. I had the first vision of my own death when I was 12 in my sleep. And being me, I knew it was real."

Puck shut her eyes closed as tight as she could, and tears leaked out through her eyes. "You saw Tata, Matusa Valeria and Dracul die too? What didn't you do anything to stop it!?"

Valentine gave her daughter a sympathetic look as she said, "I used to think that I had the sight so I could help people. But people's deaths are set in stone. If you try to change it, then they'll just die more horrible and tragically then they were supposed to. Everyone will get what's coming to them in the end."

Puck curled into a ball and tucked her head in her lap. "I just want it to stop. I want to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I want to wake up and see my mother, father, aunt and cousins alive and well. It isn't fair. What did I do to deserve this?"

Valentine forced herself to look at her only child. It felt like she herself had murdered her family. She wouldn't tell Puck that she had seen Dragos's death as well. No, she wasn't ready for that kind of information. But Valentine also knew that Puck would make it through this. She could never get a clear death from Puck; that meant that her future was shaky and very unclear. But never had she seen a possibility where Puck died at this age.

Before Valentine faded away, she put a hand on Puck's shoulder and said, "Stay strong, Elobean. You must keep your spirits high to survive. I love you, and I know you can do it."

As Puck watched her mother fade away, she promised herself one thing; everyone's death, everyone's, would not be in vain. She would personally see to that herself.

**Ω**

Batman was following her. He was hot on her trail, and this time, he wouldn't lose sight of her. But it wasn't easy. She was fast and good at keeping toward the shadows. Batman smiled to himself as he thought he escape maneuvers were comparable to Catwoman. As for her agility; it was better than his.

But he _was _able to follow her without her noticing. He was the Batman, after all. It was a challenge that he so rarely enjoyed, but he could still do it.

He was surprised when she led him clear out of town. They went deep into the forest, away from the outskirts of town. After a while and after the girl let her guard down, a very old mansion that seemed to be falling apart at the seams appeared in view. The girl ran up towards it, and disappeared inside.

Batman frowned, and followed her in. Stealing machinery and going into abandoned mansions; something definitely wasn't adding up.

When he went in, there were cobwebs all over the place, and he couldn't see anything. It was completely pitch black. The girl wasn't anywhere in sight. She was rightly named the girl wonder. He took a few steps before he heard the screeching of some animal. He looked down, and saw a few rats scurry past him. He turned back up, and saw a face upside down, not an inch from his. She tilted her heard to the side. Batman copied her and tilted his head to the side, for reasons beyond him.

Once he did that, the little girl's eye's widened. She then dropped to the ground, pried open a floor board, jumped into a tunnel hidden beneath the board, and disappeared underneath.

Batman knew the kid was a part of something bigger than her. She wouldn't have been stealing machinery if she wasn't. So he knew that if he followed her, he might just be walking into a huge trap. So he just stood there, waiting for a sign of some sort. And then he got one.

The kid's head popped out of the old floor board. She looked at him, and he saw a mischievous glint the girl's eyes. She gave him a devious smirk, and waited for him to approach her. He knew that he shouldn't follow her, yet she was his only lead so far. So against his better judgment, he followed the small child into a tunnel underneath the mansion.

**Ω**

They walked for a while underground. He had to do a double take on certain things, like shadows that resembled people and other paranormal…_occurrences. _It wasn't because he was scared if anything, because _come on. _He's Batman. A few freaky shadows don't scare him. But it was the fact that it was so unnatural that he had to make sure he saw it. And he was pretty sure he did.

After a while of walking, he found that the girl had disappeared. He narrowed his eyes, and braced himself. A shadow just passed over the girl, and she was gone. Shadows all around him took the shape of men, and began to charge at him. Spiders from out of nowhere came crawling towards him in the hundreds and thousands; same with the rats. These things he knew he couldn't fight. So he ran forward, away from all the shadows and other things. But they followed him, whispering his deepest insecurities in his ears.

He kept on running and running away from all of it. Finally, he spotted the girl sitting on a shelf, eating from a bowl of strawberries, and smiling at him. He narrowed his eyes at the small child and said, "Who are you?"

She furrowed her eyebrows like she didn't understand the question. After a full minute, she shrugged and went back to eating the strawberries.

He decided to rephrase his question. "What's your name?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and simply said, "It depends who you are asking."

For the first time, he took in her appearance. She had a thin, baggy black hoodie, gray jeans with holes in them, black convers, and cloth gloved that were fingerless. Her curly, unruly hair was mangles into a low bun, with stay pieces hanging around her face. She was really thin, looking like she hadn't had a decent meal in months.

All of the sudden, she started hacking and coughing. She was coughing so hard, she fell to the ground. After a while, she finally finished, and started eating her strawberries.

Batman refrained from asking her if she was sick, not wanting to anger the child. Instead he said, "What were those shadows that attacked me?"

The girl raised a thick, dark eyebrow. "The ghouls?" They're like the things a ghost of a murdered person leaves behind when they are finally avenged and move in from this world. It's like a picture. A long time after the person's gone, their picture is still there. They can't hurt you unless you think they can."

He nodded his understanding. The child was being more cooperative than he thought. "How did you travel from place to place so fast?"

"You mean shadow jumping? I know how to control the ghouls; I ask them to transport me someplace inside the house, and they do it." Suddenly, there was a horrible scream that rang throughout the mansion and underneath the tunnels.

"What was that?" he asked.

The girl winced and said, "The ghouls relive their murders. You get used to it after a while."

Batman once again analyzed the girl, wondering who she was. But that could wait until later; he asked the question that was begging to be answered. "Why are you stealing machinery?"

"Because he wants it. Don't ask me who; I don't know. But he's blackmailing me into stealing the parts he needs for some strange weapon or plan of some sort."

"What kind of blackmail?"

The girl smiled, and put a single finger to her lips. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be black mail."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't like him, and you can stop him. And no, I didn't know you were following me, but a little birdy told me you came inside the house."

With that, a shadow engulfed the girl, and she was gone.

**Love it? Hate it? I know it is confusing, but everything will clear up eventually. I think this is the longest chapter so far! I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while. /: But I'm updating now! So please, please, ****_please _****review! Criticism and your input are very much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, thank you all for the awesome reviews! I know it has taken me a while, but I'm updating now! I have just been more motivated to write my other stories, so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Slender Man**

Batman walked through the mansion, not exactly knowing what he was looking for. He was scanning for anything unusual, though. Little girls don't just disappear and reappear with the shadows. And as far as he knew, ghouls didn't exist. But that was as far as he knew; even though he was the Batman, he didn't claim to know anything.

As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he was lost. He didn't even know where the girl went. Right now, he was seriously embarrassing himself.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. There was what he would call a thug, but Batman was too quick for him. He knocked out the man with ease. But there were more coming. Batman didn't kid himself with disappearing; he didn't know this house, and they did. He couldn't run, so that option was out. There was starting to be too many guys to fight. He was trying to fight them, but they were better than they looked, and apparently the first one. Somehow, he was tied up and brought to a different room. However, he didn't fail to memorize the route they took.

He brought in front of what appeared to be their boss. He was a tall, slender man (**see what I did there?) **with dark hair, and deep set dark eyes. He smiled at Batman somewhat manically. Batman thought that _this _must be the man the little girl was talking about.

"Hello Batman. I see you have found my humble abode?" said the man with a Romanian accent.

"Who are you?" growled Batman.

The man continued on as if he said nothing. "I so wish you haven't found us. Now there will be a slight hiccup in my plans but only slight."

"Who are you and what are your plans?" asked Batman.

The man smiled once more at Batman and said, "That's right. Well, I'll explain it in a way so you can understand. I am doing something illegal, you're a superhero, and I'm Da'gori."

Batman stared at him before saying, "That's one of the worst names I have ever heard of."

Da'gori raised an eyebrow and said, "Says the guy that dresses up like a bat every night and calls himself the 'Batman'. I'm sure you'll understand me saying I don't take offence to that."

When Batman didn't reply, Da'gori scowled and said, "Why are you here?"

Batman remembered the girl said she didn't like this man, so he said, "That's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is. See, you're on _my _turf. As a fellow territorial guy, I think you understand."

Batman saw a movement in the rafters of the room. With just moving his eyes so Da'gori couldn't see him look, he saw the girl crouched up there with a finger to her lips. _She was watching us the whole time, _thought Batman. She them pointed to a smoke bomb about to go off, and then to a hidden entrance into what is seemed to be tunnels above the rooms, but below the ceilings. Batman knew he couldn't trust her, but at the moment, he really didn't have any other choice.

"I understand perfectly well, Mr. Da'gori," said Batman. "But I have to ask; what are your plans?"

"Tut, tut Batman; I told you that there would be no spoilers. Stupid Americans; it's why I don't work with them."

Batman had timed it just right; he always did. The smoke bomb went off and everyone started coughing. Batman leapt to the rafters and went into the hidden entrance that the girl pointed to. He crawled away from the chaos as fast as he could. While he was making his getaway, he heard Da'gori shout after him, "You can try and try all you want to escape this house, but you never will! Ever heard of Daedalus' labyrinth, Batman? Only those with the sight can see their way out of it!"

Batman pondered what he meant while he crawled through the small tunnels, and eventually found the little girl. She gave him a bright smile. He was starting to get frustrated with her. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who are _you?" _she retorted.

Batman did a mental face palm and said, "Look, do you know Da'gori's plans or not?"

She seemed to think for a while before saying, "Yes and know. Something about machinery and Romania? I don't know; he's just a lunatic and _likes _children, if you know what I mean. Though he hasn't been able to exactly track me down at all times, so I'm safe. He hates to admit it, but he needs me in order to be able to navigate this house. I'm the only one who can."

Suddenly, things started to click in Batman's head. For some reasons beyond him, the house was like a maze that always changed its pathways and tunnels. It was _moving. _And the girl…whatever this _sight _was, she had it and could see her way through the house. "How big is this house?"

"It always changes its mind based on what mood it's in."

Now Batman was confused beyond belief. "What do you mean?"

"Follow me; I'll show you." Batman followed her as she smoothly navigated her way through the tunnels and eventually, she hopped down into what looked to be an old bedroom. Batman followed suit and began to absorb his surroundings. It was what looked to be an old room of a child. There were bookshelves that seemed to be rotting with what appeared to be children's books written in Romanian. There was a doll with an eye falling out on the bed, and old pictures of circus animals hanging on the wall. "This house used to belong to a man and his daughter. He was a very successful inventor. One day he fell sick and died. Don't ask me what the disease was…I don't know. But the man was the only one the daughter had. Without him…she was lost. She became slowly detached from the world; in the town nearby, rumors started that she was a, uh, how would you put in American slang? A nut job? I'll just say that the rumors were that she was crazy and mentally insane. Those rumors weren't so far from the truth. One day she finally snapped. She walked down to the cellar of the mansion and, well…" the little girl made a hanging motion around her neck and pretended to gag. "But the thing is…she kind of never left the house. She _became _the house. She changes it around just to mess with people. The cellar is the only place I don't go because she still down there."

Batman was surprised, but it wasn't the strangest thing he had ever heard of. And based on what he had seen in the mansion, he could believe it. "So how are you able to know where to go within the mansion?"

She began to look uncomfortable and said, "That's not important." A shadow engulfed her and she was gone.

Batman cursed; he already knew he shouldn't trust her, and he didn't; not completely. He heard footsteps running, and the door burst wide open. Different men than before, who were clearly better fighters, took him off guard and tackled him to the ground.

As they restrained him, Da'gori walked in and said, "Take him to the lower tunnels; if he wants to see our plans, then fine. He can see our plans." Behind him, the little girl walked out. Her face was expressionless as she starred at the struggling Batman. Da'gori patted the girls shoulder and said, "Lead us to the lower tunnels. You did well, Rowan. I'm actually considering not handing you over to Lucian now."

The little girl, or Rowan, said nothing as she led them all to God-knows –what because Batman didn't.

"I thought you disliked this man, Rowan," said Batman.

Rowan didn't even spare him a glance as Da'gori laughed. "You two have met before? Sorry Batsy, but little Row was playing you. She's quite the little actor. I was fortunate enough to find her alone and injured in the woods. I recognized her immediately; she was the niece of an associate of mine; Lucian. He was searching for her to make use of her sight. If you're wondering what it is, she can see the dead. Weird powers like that run in her dead little family. In desperation to not be found by Lucian, she agreed to do whatever I wanted. I needed a way into this house to do my bidding; she needed to get away from a madman, everyone's happy!"

"She doesn't look happy to me."

"That's because she's just not a very bright one. Rather stupid if you ask me," said Da'gori.

"We're here," said Rowan.

Batman looked and saw a huge unfinished robot and two huge buckets of some sort of acid beside it. He recognized a few of the machinery parts that he saw Rowan steeling. Da'gori dismissed the thugs, telling them he won't need their assistance anymore.

Da'gori was about to say something to Batman, but something shattered on the back of his head. He face planted to reveal an angry Rowan behind him with half of a broken glass bottle in her hands. "Who's stupid now?" she taunted.

**So, I was going to continue, but I felt it should end here. I'll update sooner next time…but I haven't abandoned this story! So please REVIEW and tell me any thoughts you had on this chapter. **


End file.
